Double Trouble
by chocolatelover1999
Summary: New girls come to Beacon Hills! Aiden and Ethan may have met their match! Peace offering for Shy Love!


**Ok! This is a new story I made up! It's been bugging me all of yesterday! Please read and review. Or as I'm known for one chapter, one review! This is a warm up story so I can get back to my other story, ****Shy Love****. I hope you all love this chapter! May I present, Double Trouble! I own nothing!**

* * *

Third Person POV**(I'm kinda new to third person! Forgive me!)**

The students were buzzing with excitement and curiosity. Aiden and Ethan paid no mind to it. Passing it off as another "unexplainable" result of the killings. Aiden started talking to his brother what will happen at the practice. Ethan started plotting their next plan for Isaac.

A red two thousand fourteen roush mustang came to a gentle stop in a parking spot beside three bikes. One a cute white and green motor one, with the number forty two on it, and two black identical motorcycles. The doors opened to reveal a leather boot clad foot with a leg of dark wash skinny jeans in it. Another one in the same condition came out the driver side at the same time. Their twin's following the other. Then a perfectly manicured hand came out holding the top of a door. On the left hand of both owners was a simple silver band ring with an aquamarine the size of a quarter.

Out stepped two beautiful women. They both wore Gucci black sunglasses, with the lenses looking a black, but had a purple tint to them. Both had long, shiny, soft, and curly dark brown, almost black, hair. Which one, people couldn't tell in different lighting. Both had red full lips, coated in lipgloss, and that was all the make up people could see. The girls shut the door at the same time and both flipped their hair so it was behind their shoulders.

The difference people could see was their shirts. One was wearing a white cotton spaghetti stap t-shirt, and a brown leather jacket that had a stretchy bottom and sleeve. The other wore a simple short sleeve pink shirt. Both girls could see the glares of jealousy amd lust they were getting from the students outside. They walked in step inside the school. Everyone seemed to stop what they were doing to stare at the girls. They smirk and took off their glasses. Dark brown eyes shined with amusement. They smirked at another pair of twins and made their way pass them. A saucy wink thrown at both of them.

They stopped at their lockers, with mischievous smirks on their faces. They got settled into their lockers quickly and got books that were needed for their classes. They walked into their first period and noticed that the other two twins were looking at them. They stared back and smirked at them. After both found an empty table and sat in it. Mr. Brown came in and said,"class. I'm sure you're well aware of our two new students. I want you guys to make them feel welcome as they introduce themselves."

Both stood up and started together, "my name is," they stopped so the one with the pink shirt started,"Gabriella." Then the other one said,"Taylor." A female named Ashley snorted,"where's Troy and Chad?" Both girls let out a laugh. But the two Alpha twins couldn't tell if it was real or not. "Well,"Taylor started. "We decided that they can't contain us anymore, so we cut them loose." Then Gabriella finished it,"now they're in your room waiting for you to give them an STD."

An handsome teen drawled out,"ooooooooooooh! You just got burned!" Everyone started laughing and the twins loved that blush of anger and embarrasment that filled her face and neck. Gabby informed the whole class of a lesson,"see, we're Taylor and Gabriella's roles reversed. She's the kind one and I'm the one who will punch your lights out if you even think about starting crap with us." Tay finished,"I'm sweet, and she's spicy. You do not want to mess with us, because I can skip from sweet, to chili pepper in one sentence." They sat down completely satisfied with the respect they felt come flowing towards them. "Well, that was quite the introduction. Best one all my years of teaching. But, this is a warning. Do not put down other students in this classroom." Everyone nearly fainted at the lack of punishment at the two twins, minus Aiden and Ethan.

Aiden and Ethan got dressed for practice. As they walked out they saw the two twins in grey work out shorts, and a white tank top. They wore grey Nikes with a blue check on them. They started stretching where they were at to the coaches insisting. Then the two girls were in there reach. "Hi. Do you mind if we join you?" They asked together. Ethan shook his head,"not at all." They put on smiles and were syncronized doing stretches. All had one hand on the front of their right ankle and the girls looked at the male twins as Aiden spoke,"you guys are new here in all, or just school?"

"In all. We lived in South Carolina. We moved here because our mother's in a coma. She was in a accident. Now we're looking for our uncle."

The alpha's nodded their heads. "We hope you guys don't mind us taking your spotlight for being twins." They snorted and Aiden said,"what? Please. Like we'll ever loose our spotlight that easy. There is no way you can do that that easily." The girls smirked mischeviously,"well." Gabriella said looking at Aiden,"Aiden." Taylor looked at the brother,"Ethan." Then synchronized,"we hope you like competition." And their eyes gave the same flash of alpha red, and ran away just as the coach yelled for starting positions. Aiden and Ethan were in shock because they got their names right on first try and because they weren't the only alpha twins.

They both walked up on either side of Isaac and ran just as soon as the coach said go. They ran and both were distinctively aware of screaming for some people to pace were passed by by two females. The twins. They stopped in their in their place for a minute, but then hid somewhere so they can do their ploy. Ethan pushed him off the embankment and finally managed to subdue him. Just as they were starting to beat him Scott shows up and breaks Ethans jaw.

When all of a sudden, a scream filled the air. The four wolves were confused and took off towards the noise. The two twins were staring at the corspe of Kyle. They looked pale and were being comforted by a sophmore. Just then, Ashley came running up and she started crying for her boyfriend.

Isaac and Scott were by Isaac locker talking. But Scott stopped to see that Lydia and Aiden were flirting with each other. Isaac sees this and says,"I'm glad they're getting to you too." Isaac and Allison were stocking up the janitors closet for lunch time detention, when the door slammed shut. On the outside of it, the twins smirked as the soda machine was up against it.

Isaac started panicking and pounded on the door. "Isaac. Calm down. It's ok." Isaac started mumbling,"I'm claustrophobic. It reminds me of when my father locked me in the freezer." She tried to keep him calm, but he couldn't control it any more. He wolfed out. He turned and faced Allison. She started backing up. He managed to scratch her when the door opened and was pulled out. Isaac started aologizing,"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't do it on purpose." Scott nodded,"I know."

Aiden and Ethan were in Ms. Blake's class when Scott walked in. He started pulling out parts to their MV Agusta motorbikes. Aiden had enough and ran out to get to his bike. Just in time to see Isaac come down the hallway on it. He stops it barehanded,"get off." He growled it threateningly. Isaac only smirked and flipped over Aiden's head. Just then the whole class came running out with the female in tow. She scoffs in disbelief,"you've got to be kidding me." The other two twins just smirked. Enjoying what was going on.

Aiden and Ethan had enough from them. They appeared in front of the two betas and started removing there shirts. Much to the yellow eyed wolves dismay. Aiden put his fist in his brother's back and merged together. Isaac forced confidence in his voice,"we can take him." But the twins growled and Isaac and Scott ran for it. The monstrous wolves ran after them and knocked them into submission. They would've continued but they stopped because of their alpha walking towards them. They put on a solemn expression. Deucalion took off the cap of his cane and a small little spear tip was shone. He sliced them both on the cheek and put the cap back on.

They made a space for him to get through and then followed him. Unbeknownst to them the other twins were leaning against the locker watching them. They decided to make their presence known. They waited for them by the entrance of the door. "Uncle Duke!" They shouted together and ran at him to give him a huge hug. The blind man smiled,"ah! My lovely nieces! How are you?" They pulled away,"just fine, Uncle. And you? Been taking cate of yourself?" They were eying Aiden and Ethan in a calculating look. "They seem like a lot of trouble." They snarled, mainly to hide their shock at him being related to those twins, but Duke brushed it off,"it wouldn't have seemed this way if you just made both your presence known and stopped it." The whined,"but Uncle. That was our entertainment! I mean,'we can take 'em.' Then he ran away. Classic!" They high-fived each other, and the male alphas both agreed that they suddenly like the two girls.

Although, both wondered, what did they mean? They seem like they were hiding something. The blind wolf shook his head,"no buts. Next time, you will stop a fight that goes on here between those four." Both submitted,"yes, Uncle Deucalion." He nodded and held out both his hands. They took them and placed them on their faces,"beautiful. Even more so than when I last saw you both." Both smiled brightly,"thank you, Uncle." The one in the pink grabbed the cane and took his hand and the other took his hand. Gabby started playing with the cane. "Careful, Gabby. Would hate for you to harm yourself."

She smiled beautifully,"ok, Uncle." Both twins followed behind them. Trying to wrap their minds around all of the things that just happened. "I'm sorry to ruin the family moment. But…"Ethan couldn't bring himself to ask the question,"how did you know Gabriella has your cane?" Gabriella scoffed,"please. Don't be so formal. Any body friends with our uncle can call me Gabby, Bre, Ella, Elle, Ells, Bre Bre. As long as it's in my name." They nodded stiffly. "I just can tell. Gabriella always did have a fascination with my cane when she was younger. Always wanting to touch it, always playing with it, hiding it, one time, she even kept it till she slept." Gabby blushed,"Uncle! We don't share that bit of information with strangers!" "But you said we didn't have to be formal around you." She seem to find a loophole,"I said me. Not Taylor." Duke nodded,"such a clever young lady. Speaking of ladies, Taylor, you've been awfully quiet. How's my sister?" They reached their car and Aiden and Ethan got on their bikes and started taking off.

A small smile showed on her lips,"she's been good. Besides the fact an alpha got her in a car accident. She was on her way to the store for some copy paper, you know, for the church she's been going to. Anyway, the alpha appeared out of no where and mom swerved around him, just to keep from hitting him. But she lost control and ran into a pole. So she's in a coma. Once we found out the news, we tracked him, found him, and killed him. Well, for the most part, calmly." Deucalion frowned,"oh. Quite a shame. The man is lucky that I was not there. And is that how you became alphas?"

Both nodded with sighs,"yes, Sir. We don't exactly know what over came us, but we just started tearing off pieces of his body. When we came to, both of us had blood on our hands, and we were terrified. But we both had so much power. It compelled us to do it again. Killing his pack became our next goal. Up to the point that we lost ourselves. We became monsters. But, we came back to the real world hearing cries of a little girl crying for her parents. It was just a bittersweet memory for us. And to this day that became our new anchor." He graced the two girls with a smile,"such sweet girls." "Thank you, Uncle."

* * *

**Once again, this is my first time writing in third person. Not my best work. But it'll do. Please review. I swear! This is my new peace offering! I swear! I hope you guys enjoyed!**


End file.
